


carry you home

by roseandthorns28



Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: College student Tony who's living on the second+ floor of a dorm with no elevator breaks a leg. Steve and Bucky carry him up to his room for the rest of the semester.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	carry you home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SFW Prompt #5 for the StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event at the Stuckony Server. The prompt is given in the summary. 
> 
> I tried my hand at these moodboard type things for the first time so lemme know what you think. Really loved the prompt and hope the OP likes it! :D

Image Description: Eight pictures arranged in three columns. On the top left, a picture of young Chris Evans in a blue letterman jacket. Below that a picture of young Sebastian Stan in a black tank top and taped up hands sitting on a bench in the gym, bottom left is a picture of an open pizza box. In the middle are two pictures, on the top a picture of young Robert Downey Jr and below that a picture of a man lifting up another man in his arms. Top right there is a picture of a building with the word 'University' written on it, below that a picture of stairs going up next to a red door, and finally on the bottom right a man lying on a couch with a cast on one leg. 


End file.
